


At The Terminal

by Geekspren



Category: Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:10:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekspren/pseuds/Geekspren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being stuck at an airport for hours leads to meeting interesting people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Terminal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionsenpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionsenpai/gifts).



> This dork has barely seen eva and didn't even know these characters' names, just giving me a prompt saying "Glasses girl and best girl from nge: meet while their flights are seriously delayed"

The overhead voiced chimed once more. Another delay. At this point it was a wonder how this airport functioned at all.

Mari heaved a sigh. The three hour mark had ticked by not too long ago, the flight time monitor from across her seat still proudly displaying the words DELAYED where the take off time of her flight should have been. She had tried napping, but the solid floor and faint smell of piss on the carpet had quickly squashed any desire to lay down.

Still, it wasn’t all bad. There was a decent, if expensive, restaurant not too far from her gate and the cute redhead currently engaged in berating the Customer Service workers from across the way supplied no end of entertainment.

"—and I’m telling _you_ that I’ve been here for half a fucking day and need to be on the next flight _now_.”

"I’m sorry, but as I said before ma’am the next flight to Tokyo-03 will not leave for—"

The rest was lost in the dull roar of the overcrowded airport. But it was easy enough to guess at. Delay. Delay. Delay. Everything’s delayed. Go buy our overpriced food and wait like everyone else.

The argument had apparently finished as the redhead turned on her heel in a huff and stalked away. Right toward her. Mari suppressed the smile that threatened to surface as the woman plopped down in the seat beside her. Now up close she could see the haggard marks of travel stress; wearied lines and dark circles bruising the bottoms of her eyes.

Somehow the disheveled look made her even more attractive.

"Bad day?" Mari asked, head raised upward as she absently viewed the ceiling tiles. 28? Maybe 29?

The red haired woman turned, sharp blue eyes appraising the one that had spoken to her.

"Something like that." She said. Seeming to think that was the extent of their conversation, the redhead began to turn back away. Not so fast.

"Same." Mari replied. "Been here for hours."

"You and everyone else, four eyes."

Mari’s eyebrows shot upward. Definitely a people person. She allowed herself to smile. This should be fun.

"Got bit of a chip on your shoulder there, don’t you princess?"

The woman sighed, fixing Mari with a glare. “What do you want?”

"How about your name." The redhead drew back, looking at her as if she’d grown two heads.

"What?"

"It’s a simple question. What’s your name?" From the look on the woman’s face, Mari was certain she was being successfully infuriating.

"It’s Asuka." She finally said after a moment’s pause.

"Just Asuka?"

Looking like she was about to pop a vein, she ground out, “Asuka Langley Shikinami. Who the hell are you?”

Mari’s smile widened into a full grin. Sitting upright, she extended her hand forward.

"Charmed to meet you, Asuka. I’m Mari Makinami."

There was the briefest, smallest of awkward pauses as her arm hung outward into space. But no one was more surprised than her than when the other woman’s hand actually clasped to her own.

"Yeah, charmed."


End file.
